


When You Know, You Know.

by thesassmaster



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Members, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmaster/pseuds/thesassmaster
Summary: Taeyong knows a lot. He doesn't claim to know it all but he does know a bit. About a lot.Something he definitely knows, without question, is that Yuta misses Sicheng. This can't be helped. Taeyong knows that too.





	When You Know, You Know.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. This is just Taeyong observing the YuWin relationship, watching Yuta miss WinWin. Little plot, just fluffy boys being friends. So yeah, I'm not claiming this to be a well formed, well thought out story because it's not at all. This was just a little something I wanted to write so I did.  
> Thank you in advance if you read, I hope you like it!!! xx

Taeyong knew a lot.

He didn't know everything. But he did know quite a bit. 

He knew the ins and outs of the industry. He knew the boys, knew how to help them, knew how to handle them.

And he knew what it meant to be a leader. He knew his responsibilities, he knew what to do for the boys to make them shine, to make them proud, to be his best for them.

What he didn’t know was what to do about Yuta. And that worried him.  

Yuta wasn’t, he wasn’t himself lately. He was withdrawn and quiet, he didn’t explode out of his shell to make everyone laugh or crack a joke on someone’s behalf. He stayed in his seat during vlive’s, only talking when someone asked him something first. He did the minimum around the dorm too, when it came to the others, he would eat, sit in the living room with them for a bit before retreating to his room for the night, not emerging till the following morning when he started his robotic, dull routine all over again.

He knew why he was acting like this.

Sicheng hadn’t been home in almost a month while he worked tirelessly on pre-production for WayV. He and the others were doing all they could to make their debut flawless and Taeyong was so proud of them all, knowing it’d be perfect and amazing. He couldn’t wait. But he also knew the toll it was taking on Yuta, who’d been left behind, missing his boyfriend terribly.

The day Sicheng was set to leave, Taeyong watched from the doorway, there to collect him to send him off to the airport, as Sicheng wrapped his arms around Yuta’s shoulders and buried into his neck. They weren’t saying anything. Just standing in each other’s arms, holding each other. They pulled apart and Sicheng laughed, looking at the other fondly as he wiped Yuta’s face with his sleeves and then his own.

“I’ll be back Yuta,” Sicheng said, running a hand through his hair before zipping up his sweatshirt. “Stop, oh my god, you’ll start me going again,”

Yuta made a helpless noise and covered his face. Taeyong took a step away, hid against the wall so they wouldn’t catch him or get embarrassed. “I’m sorry, it’s just gonna suck without you here,”

“I’ll still have my phone, we can text, and facetime and you can make me jealous with all the great stuff you’re doing while I’m enduring Ten and Lucas, in the same room, at the same time. I think…I think this might kill me,”

“Oh, stop it, you are going to have an amazing time, it’s going to be great, you’re going to be great,”

“I know, but they’re so loud,”

He smiled when he heard Sicheng’s reason for dreading enduring Ten and Lucas, they could be loud.

“You can be loud,”

Taeyong gulped at Yuta’s drop-in tone, voice like gravel, comment throwing him completely. He was about to walk away, not wanting to hear anything else when Sicheng laughed.

“Really, a sex joke, I’m about to leave you for a month plus and you’re making a sex joke,” his tone didn’t sound angry, more fondly exasperated with his boyfriend.

“I just wanted to make you blush one last time before you left,” Yuta sounded less gravelly, gentler and flirtier than before.

“Gee thanks,”

“It worked,” he didn’t have to see him to know Yuta’s grin was likely blinding, tongue stuck out partially as his eyes lit up.

“I know it worked, stop,”

Sicheng’s note of helpless hysteria made Taeyong move. He did have to wrangle him into leaving because he still had to collect Lucas and Ten and Kun from their dorm, make sure they’d said their goodbyes.

He popped around the corner to see Sicheng sitting on the bed, leaning into Yuta who had bent down, kissing him and then all over his face as he held him. It made his heart hurt a little for them. He gave them another minute. Yuta seemed too content with his arms wrapped around his shoulders, head laid down on top of Sicheng’s.

“I’ll be back Yuta,”

“I know, I know,”

“It’s not that long,”

“I know,”

“I’ll miss you,” Sicheng whispered.

Yuta laughed, “I know,”

They went quiet, so he took that as his cue. He cleared his throat, knocking on the door. Sicheng startled but Yuta didn’t move.

“Sorry,” Taeyong felt sheepish as Sicheng’s eyes welled up, “you ready,”

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready,”

“I’m not,” Yuta whispered. Sicheng stood, took one of Yuta’s hands and grabbed his backpack, slung it on before making for his suitcase. Taeyong held his hand up, “I’ll get it,”

They headed out, he met Taeil in the hallway who had Ten, Kun, Lucas and Jungwoo in tow.

“Thought I’d help you out,” Taeil explained, eyes twinkling at him.

“Thanks babe,”

Taeyong earned himself a wink from his boyfriend and a swat from Ten who clearly had something to say.

Ten groaned at them, “Is there any particular reason you thought we wouldn’t be capable of making our flight without you or…”

“Nothing like that I just wanted to see you off,” Taeyong tugged him close, wrapped his free arm around his friend as they headed to the elevator.

On the way down, Yuta and Sicheng stood with their heads pressed together while across the elevator Jungwoo was buried in Lucas’s chest, nose tucked against his collar as a couple tears rolled down his cheek. Lucas had his lips pressed to his head, arms holding him close, swaying them gently. He knew already it was going to be hard living with the pair of them while their significant others were away. But he also knew he’d be the same if Taeil took off for a schedule and he wasn’t able to see him or touch him for some unspecified amount of time. It’d be torturous.

In the garage Lucas pressed Jungwoo up against the side of the car and kissed him so deeply even Ten blushed. They all looked away, met with Sicheng and Yuta who were looking at each other sadly. Yuta stepped close to him and kissed him, softly, briefly. Whispering a ‘call me when you land,’ before he spun, giving Ten and Kun each a quick hug then rushed back to the elevator.

“No, I love you’s or don’t forget about me’s?” Ten asked, poking Sicheng’s side but he looked sad for him.

“I know he loves me, and he knows I could never forget him,” he shrugged, moving to hug Taeyong and Taeil, he looked to see Jungwoo still pretty occupied and smiled before climbing into the car.

He, Taeil and Jungwoo watched the car pull away before huddling together and headed back inside. When they reached the dorm again, Yuta’s door was closed. Taeyong didn’t see him the rest of the day.

…….

 

It had been a rough week. Things had reached a head for a reason Yuta wouldn’t talk about. Every day this week he’d come out of his room for one thing, the bathroom, with red rimmed eyes before retreating again.

Taeil would bring him something to eat every night, leaving the room like he’d been to hell and back. Taeyong offered to bring him dinner the next night but Taeil always refused, saying he liked seeing him, liked knowing he was still alive in there.

But knowing what a bad week he’d had made Taeyong worry more. What had happened that made him appear worse? Had they had a fight? Did he just miss him more this week?

He didn’t have answers. He didn’t know what to make of it or what to do. He wasn’t used to not knowing. He didn’t like it.

Even now it was all he could think about. He was stewing in his room about Yuta’s continuing separation. Worrying about his week, worrying for his friend, wondering when it would get better. If only it could be the SBS Gayo music festival now, then Sicheng would be home for a few days at least, hopefully enough to break Yuta out of his funk. A knock on his door pulled him out of his head, he turned in his chair to see Taeil standing in his doorway.

He stepped inside, handing him a Starbucks cup with his usual order before plopping on his bed with his own coffee.

“Do you ever stop working,” Taeil asked, taking a small sip of his iced coffee.

Taeyong tilted his head at him, “I wasn’t working,”

“Oh, what were you looking so serious about then,”

“I was thinking,”

Taeil laughed, “really, it looked kind of painful,”

“Zip it,”

Taeil shifted on his bed, laughing the whole time before settling for lying on his stomach, facing Taeyong at his desk.

“What were you thinking about,”

Taeyong sipped his drink, looked back at Taeil who grinned the longer he stared at him without talking. “Yuta,”

Taeil nodded, “And Sicheng,”

“Yeah,” he spun in his desk chair slowly.

“He’s starting to worry me,” he knew Taeil had to be talking about Yuta, because he was starting to worry all of them.

“Me too,” he whispered, eyeing a bead of water as it rolled down the plastic cup, soaked into the cardboard grip.

“Any ideas,”

“Not really, I mean SBS is in two weeks, he’ll be home for that. I guess we keep including him, talking to him, distracting him till then, sound okay,”

“Sounds like our only option, I mean, they talk every night, he just hates him not being home,”

Taeyong sighed, “I get it,”

Taeil smirked, fixing him with a look, “do you? You have a boyfriend in another country you’ve never mentioned before,”

Taeyong laughed, spinning in his chair. His cheeks flushed as Taeil looked at him, eyes on fire as he teased him, “I mean…think I would’ve told you that by now,” he croaked.

“I’d hope so, you’d have a lot of explaining to do otherwise,” Taeil rolled off the bed, moved to his desk, to him. He put his coffee down, took Taeyong’s out of his hand to slide it back on his desk.

“Anything you want to tell me Tae,” Taeil asked, head tipped to the side, hands braced on the arms of his chair as he leaned close to him.

He smirked at him, “I’m not ready to tell you about the secret boyfriend I have in Japan,”

Taeil laughed, “ok, whenever you’re ready then,” stuck his tongue out at him when he pulled back. But he didn’t like that, he tugged him back till Taeil dropped sideways in his lap, pecked him quickly before occupying his hands with his coffee.

“I was teasing you know,”

Taeil looked up at him, smiling in the same bright way he always did. “I know that, I was teasing you too. It’s me right, always,”

“Always babe, forever,” Taeyong kissed his cheek and held him close till Taeil got up, saying something about wanting lunch and Yuta needing to eat.

They made their way to Yuta’s room, sharing a look when the door was open, and room was empty. If he wasn’t in his room, which a surprise in and of itself, there weren’t too many places he’d be. He didn’t willing leave his room to do things these days. They checked Johnny’s room, also empty and then Jaehyun’s, where he was putting his laundry away, looked confused when they asked him about Yuta and said he hadn’t seen him today.

“No help,” Taeil murmured as they went downstairs, into the living area where they found Johnny and Mark watching tv. When they asked the pair if they’d seen Yuta, they both pointed towards the kitchen.

And he was in the kitchen, sat on a stool at the counter with Jungwoo wrapped around him, brushing his fingers through his hair as Yuta leaned against him. Taeil looked at him sadly, mouthing, _he’s crying_ , when Taeyong tried to move into the kitchen.

They stood there, listening to Jungwoo comfort their friend, Taeyong ached to help but knew Jungwoo was well versed in just what Yuta was going through. They were both struggling through the same exact thing, boyfriends away preparing for a debut, feeling a world away as they missed them more and more each day.

“He just won’t talk to me about anything,” he heard Yuta say, sniffling, “every night when we talk, I can tell he’s holding something back, like he doesn’t want to say it, to me,”

“Yuta,”

“He hasn’t been gone that long but is this what we’re in for every time WayV has a schedule? We’ve never been apart like this, I wasn’t expecting it to be like this, to be so hard,”

“Maybe he’s not hiding anything, maybe he just doesn’t have anything to say. I mean, Lucas is _never_ out of things to say and most nights he calls me only to end up snoring in my ear after 5 minutes, like thanks babe, that’s nice of you,” Taeyong could practically hear Jungwoo’s fond eyeroll, feeling light when Yuta laughed.

“Like you mind,”

“I don’t, it’s soothing. But my point was he’s so tired these days that he doesn’t have much to say anyway,”

“Would you be able to tell if Lucas had something serious to say and wasn’t saying it,”

Jungwoo was quiet as he thought about it before saying, “He doesn’t really bottle things,”

“Sicheng used to…I guess he’s started again,”

“Why don’t you ask him,”

“Because I don’t want to upset him when he’s so far away, focused on their debut. What if it’s nothing, and he thinks I’m just being a skeptical, overbearing boyfriend,”

“You’re allowed to worry about him Yuta. And you’re also allowed to miss him. The next time you talk to him, just ask him what’s up, if he does have something to say he’ll probably like that you’re interested and listening,”

“Yeah maybe,”

They were quiet for a bit before Taeyong heard Jungwoo say, “only two weeks though, and we get them for 4 days,” he sounded so excited saying it, it made him smile at Taeil who was clutching his chest. “Got any big plans,” he asked next, Taeil covered his mouth when Yuta snorted.

“Like I’m gonna tell you that, you’re way too young to hear that kind of stuff,”

“What, no I’m not,” he sounded so offended, Taeyong felt a little offended for him.

“Yes, you are,” Yuta argued back, sounding pleased with himself.

“You do have plans though, right,”

“Jungwoo-”

“Because I do, for Lucas, like all night long kind of plans,”

Yuta’s laughter was loud and bright following that comment. “I cannot believe you just said that,”

“Why, I’m not ashamed,” he didn’t have to see him to envision the sweet, innocent, ‘ _I’ve never done anything wrong or said anything X-rated in my whole life’_ expression he was no doubt pulling at the other.

Yuta laughed again, humming, “you are pretty shameless,”

“Born without it I’m afraid,”

“You’re too much,”

“Maybe, but I made you smile, so I’ll be too much and shameless all day long for that. You want lunch, I’m starving,”

“Sure, is there more of that chicken from last night,”

He heard two feet hit the tile floor of the kitchen, a bit of shuffling and then the fridge door open.

“No, Johnny got to that already. Let’s make something,” Jungwoo sighed, followed by a cuss from Yuta.

“Like what,”

“Like fried rice,” Jungwoo offered. It sounded like Yuta liked that suggestion when he exclaimed, “Yes, with that kimchi from the other night,”

Taeil patted his shoulder, saying, “he’s in good hands,” before moving to join Mark on the couch, ruffling Johnny’s hair on his way past his chair. Yuta was in good hands. Jungwoo could distract him, make him laugh and get him to eat. All things Taeyong knew he needed. All things he was grateful for. He smiled and joined the others.

……. 

Taeyong was in on it.

Not initially.

But now he was.

Maybe it was all the pushing from everyone.

Or maybe it was the fact that it was Taeil’s idea to begin with and Taeyong was known to crack under that kind of pressure.

He still didn’t like it though, when the others approached him about not telling Yuta that the boys were actually coming home a day earlier than they originally thought, it just felt funny. He’d suffered so much with Sicheng away, he didn’t think it was nice of them to try and trick him now, but Johnny’s argument was sound. They weren’t keeping a bad thing from him, they were keeping a secret for Sicheng, so he could surprise his boyfriend. Thinking about it that way, it sounded sweet.

So, he agreed.

It was actually difficult. Keeping such an exciting thing from Yuta. Especially when his mood was started to improve the closer it got to the day the boys were coming home. He was so happy, joining them again for dinner and movies, spending time outside of his room with a smile on his face and when he did retreat to his room, he left his door open. Taeyong loved it and he wanted to make him even happier. Taeyong wanted to tell him that they had planned a dinner, a huge family dinner, table set to include all 21 of them. But the boys told him not to ruin the surprise. So, he kept his mouth shut. He was usually outvoted anyway.

The dinner was a mere 24 hours away now, which kept the boys busy, with whatever else they were arranging, and Yuta was busy just being excited that Sicheng was so close to being back home. Their distraction meant he got the night to himself. So naturally he was spending it with Taeil.

Tonight, they were lounging in Taeil’s room, watching a movie on his laptop. Apparently not all of the boys were busy because midway through the movie Jungwoo came in, without a word and started pilfering through Taeil’s closet. The older boy didn’t even lift his head, didn’t tear his eyes away from the movie playing but Taeyong did. He watched his younger friend, hold different articles up to the light of the single lamp in the corner they’d left on, hang them back up before his search started again.

He looked down at Taeil, head still perfectly pillowed on his chest and wondered why he didn’t think this was odd.

“What are you doing,” Taeyong asked Jungwoo, he didn’t turn around.

“Looking for something to wear,” he answered simply.

“The black sweater is in the bottom drawer Woo,” Taeil said, attention still on the movie.

“Ah, thanks,” he squealed before dropping to open the drawer

“Why do you need his sweater,”

Taeil reached up till his hand was over his mouth, he twisted till he was free again, nipped his fingers when Taeil tried to cover his mouth again.

“Dinner tomorrow, Taeil hyung said I could borrow it,”

“He’s gotta look good,” Taeil said, simply, hand dropping to rest against his jaw instead.

“Can I borrow this too,” he asked holding up a thin choker, one that Taeil never wore.

Taeil lifted his head to look before saying, “of course,”

Jungwoo left after that, apologizing for interrupting their movie, closing the door behind himself.

“What was that,”

“He said he likes the way my clothes fit, he’s missed his boyfriend Tae, he wants to look good,”

“I’m sure…is there a reason you’re helping him get laid,”

“Oh please, he doesn’t need help with that, now would you shush, I love this part,” Taeil put his hand back over his mouth to stop his talking, pinching his nose when Taeyong licked his palm. He stopped though, letting Taeil enjoy the couple’s big get together while he wondered how his own life had turned into a romantic sit-com of sorts set with its own ridiculous, eccentric cast of characters. This one never left his room because he missed his boyfriend. This one stole clothes to get laid. These few were plotting to surprise another with his boyfriend. Bizarre. All of them.

Taeil smiled up at him when the couple on screen started kissing, silently asking for a kiss too. Taeyong wasn’t very good at saying no to him, he leaned close, nudged their noses together before kissing him slowly, grinning when Taeil sighed and climbed on top of him.

They didn’t catch much of the movie after that, but he didn’t think Taeil minded too much. Too busy proving he didn’t need any help getting laid either.

But Taeyong already knew that.

…….

 

As far as Yuta knew the boys were coming home tomorrow. As far as he knew he still had a whole 24 hours before he got to see Sicheng again. Taeyong was actually really excited to see his reaction when Sicheng was there already, instead.

Yuta was bouncing off the walls, he’d cleaned his room, showered, went shopping with Doyoung and Johnny the day before and came home with quite a few bags which was a great sight for sure, standard, comfortable Yuta.

He had questions when at 5 everyone started getting dressed, in nice clothes.

“Are we doing something,”

“Yeah, go get changed Yu,” Taeil said, shooing him away. Yuta didn’t usually argue with Taeil, so he looked everyone over and did as he was told.

He came back down with Jungwoo close behind him, effectively distracted again. Yuta was dressed simply, dark, fitted jeans and a dark blue sweater over a button up. Jungwoo on the other hand was done up perfectly, eye make-up pristine, lips tinted a faint, natural looking red, choker low on his neck, white button up shirt with a couple buttons undone, and the tightest pair of black pants he’d ever seen on someone in his life, it made his jaw drop just looking at him. Taeil hit him and when he startled, he noticed Jaehyun’s eyes roving over Jungwoo too, they shared a look, Jaehyun shook his head as he started blushing.

Taeil took Yuta’s arm and led him out the door, chattering quickly and effortlessly to keep his attention elsewhere. He probably had plenty of questions but Taeil would fill the silence well enough that he couldn’t ask any of them.

He turned and saw Jungwoo who smiled at him, “That’s not Taeil’s sweater,”

“I know, changed my mind, should I have worn the sweater instead,”

“No, you look great,”

“Thanks Tae, we going,”

He nodded and followed him to the door, locking up behind them to rush to meet the others.

.

He knew that the boys would already be there, in the restaurant, in the room they rented for privacy. He could feel himself thrum with excitement, could feel it pulse through all of them as Taeil expertly guided Yuta to the front of their pack as they moved through the restaurant. A waiter stood outside the private room bowed to greet them before opening the door to let them in. Taeyong rushed forward to catch Yuta’s reaction.

Yuta stopped dead.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. Taeyong watched Sicheng’s face light up with a smile as he stood up from his seat.

“Hi,” Sicheng waved at him, eyes bright.

“Hi…but tomorrow,” he shook his head, briefly looking over his shoulder at Taeil who grinned, whispering ‘ _surprise_ ’ before pushing him into the room towards the boy he missed so much. “Hi babe, oh my god” Yuta rushed him, lifting Sicheng off the ground for a moment with the force of his hug. Their laughter rang through the room as they held onto each other tight.

Across the room Jungwoo had bodily attached himself to Lucas, picked clear off his feet as Lucas kissed him desperately. Taeyong looked away from them, letting the couples reunite as he gathered Hendery in a hug, listening to YangYang and XiaoJun giggle about being here with them, excited to see everybody.

The boys started sitting, leaving two seats open for Sicheng and Yuta and another two for Lucas and Jungwoo at the other end of the table, Taeyong smiled seeing Yuta laughing giddily into Sicheng’s shoulder, holding his face gently as he looked at him with the softest eyes he’d ever seen.

They did a really good job of ignoring them for the rest of their dinner, lost in each other, happy to catch up on the time they missed. He smiled across the table, watching them when Taeil leaned into him with a laugh.

“Worth keeping it a secret huh,”

Taeyong felt his chest tighten as Yuta pulled Sicheng’s chair closer to his, nuzzled their noses together.

“Yeah, definitely,”

Taeil smiled back at him, tapped his lips silently. He leaned close to kiss him, enjoying his laugh and scrunched nose when he pulled back.

“Is it always like this,” YangYang leaned in to ask him. Taeyong looked over, watched his head turn to look around the room. First at Sicheng and Yuta who were in their happy, reunited bubble and then down the table to Jungwoo and Lucas who didn’t appear interested in ever letting each other go. And then he thought about himself and Taeil, who were easily the tamest of all the couples. Well except for probably Jeno and Renjun, who went most days without so much as a second of contact. If you didn’t know they were together you wouldn’t believe. Taeyong knew and he didn’t believe it most days. But that’s just the way they were, it worked for them so Taeyong didn’t ask questions.

“No, they’re just happy to see each other, they’re usually a little more relaxed,”

“Not those two,” Taeil chimed in, leaning across him to point down the table at Jungwoo who was leaning on a hand, head tilted as he blinked up at Lucas, brushing his hair away from his eyes slowly, smiling when Lucas leaned back in to kiss him.

“Okay, not them, they’re usually like this but they aren’t,” pointing to Sicheng and Yuta, “and we aren’t,” knocking his head against Taeil’s to dislodge him off his shoulder. His whine made him and YangYang laugh at him.

Taeil turned and started talking to Hendery on his other side, when Taeyong went back to YangYang who was happily sipping his drink, permanent smile on his face.

“Can I ask you something,” he shifted to face the younger boy better, smiling when YangYang lit up some more.

“Of course,”

“How’s Sicheng been, these last few weeks,”

“Uh, okay I guess,” Taeyong watched YangYang think about it before deciding what he wanted to say, “when we first started our schedule, he seemed great and excited. But he got quieter and less interested the longer he was with us. Hendery thought maybe it was us at first, that he just wasn’t enjoying himself but Kun said it wasn’t. And then XiaoJun and Ten found him crying in his room the night before our MV filming,”

“Why was he crying,”

“He said he’d talked to Yuta,” YangYang took a breath, “I thought maybe they had a fight or something, but he said it was just hard hearing his voice. That he thought it would help but it actually made him miss him more,”

Taeyong felt bad, knowing that Sicheng was out there suffering just like Yuta had been.

“Ten helped him a lot I think, distracted him and kept him busy with rehearsing and he spent a lot of time with Lucas too, just talking. And after Taeil hyung called to make plans for this dinner he seemed a lot better,”

Taeyong smiled at him.

“He’s definitely better now though,” YangYang said, attention caught by the couple on the other side of the table. Taeyong could only agree, they both seemed perfectly fine now.

When they got back to the dorms, Yuta was quick to thank him and Taeil for the surprise, not sparing too much time on it though as he rushed after Sicheng into their room. This time the door shut and stayed shut and he wasn’t worried. This was normal Yuta and Sicheng.

They had missed each other.

They deserved some peace and quiet.

They needed the alone time.

After he’d changed, pajamas on, faced washed and teeth brushed he made his way back to the living room to see where Taeil had gotten off to. He found him, with the 16 remaining boys, Jungwoo and Lucas had disappeared too, in the living room. The boys were laying out blankets, Johnny and Doyoung arguing over a movie while the younger boys built a nest of pillows on the floor. Taeil waved him over, moving aside in the recliner for him to squeeze in next to him which he did. Gladly.

“We’re having a slumber party,” Jeno smiled up at him from the floor, lifting his blanket for Hendery who snuggled up to him, reaching out for a handful of popcorn from Jaemin.

He peered down at Taeil who was already looking up at him, grin dopey, eyes crinkled.

“Another one of your plans,” he asked him, lips pressing against his forehead when he snuggled closer to him.

“Maybe,” Taeil moved his head up, kissing him slowly, “it’s nice though right, everyone’s here, home.”

“It is,”

And maybe nicer than that was that Yuta was no longer hiding.

He was better.

He was happy.

Sicheng was here for a few days and it was good. Maybe it’d be bad again when he left for another schedule, maybe it’d be bad, every time he had to leave but Yuta knew Sicheng would always come back. And Sicheng knew Yuta wasn’t going anywhere.

Maybe that’s all either of them really needed.

To know

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! Let me know what you think maybe...i'd like that :)  
> bye bye


End file.
